Jim Hale (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Mary Crawford (wife); Henry Crawford (father-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Army officer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Otto Binder; Jimmy Thompson | First = Captain America Comics Vol 1 39 | HistoryText = Sgt. Duffy allows Steve Rogers and James Barnes to leave the base. The two go to the next town over where they happen to stop by a window where they see the marriage between Lt. Hale and Mary Crawford, daughter of Henry Crawford -- owner of the Crawford Munitions Factory. The nuptials are interrupted by a gang of bikers calling themselves the Death Riders who smash the building and set it on fire. Steve and James change into Captain America and Bucky, and manage to knock down one of the bikers while the rest of the gang escapes. Unmasking him, they are surprised to find that he is Japanese. The man tells them that they have been charged with destroying the Crawford plant. Grabbing the mans motorcycle, Cap and Bucky chase after the rest of the Death Riders but they suddenly disappear into the night. The return to the ruins of the wedding and explain the situation to Crawford and learn that his factory is building bombers that will be sent to attack Tokyo. Captain America and Bucky assure him that they will stop the Death Riders before they can succeed in their mission. As Hale and Mary begin planning to continue with their wedding plans, the Death Riders plan to kidnap Mary and her father. As the ceremony continues in the ruins of the original attack, the Death Riders return and grab Henry and his daughter. Lt. Hale rushes to Captain America and Bucky who are helping with the fire fighting effort. The trio race after the Death Riders in a jeep but they once more disappear. Deciding that the secret lies in the defense plant, they backtrack there to search for clues. Back at the Death Rider's hideout, Henry and his daughter refuse to tell when the guards change at the plant even at the risk of torture prompting the Death Riders to go and attack the plant anyway. There Captain America, Bucky and Lt. Hale gather the workers and stop the attack on the plant. With Mary and Henry still hostage, the three heroes then grab robes from some of the Japanese men and trail back on their motorcycles. There, posing as members of the Death Riders, Captain America tells them that the plant has been destroyed but only they three remain. They are admitted aboard a truck and brought back to the Death Rider's secret hideout. There they reveal themselves making short work of the gang and their leader and free Henry and Mary. After the wedding is completed, Steve and James return to base late and Sgt. Duffy assigns them to KP duty again. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * History Text extracted from the Synopsis for "Riders of Death" in Captain America Comics Vol 1 39 edited by Nausiated | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}